I'm With You
by turnupthemusicx
Summary: Reassuring you're girlfriend you will be with her for forever, is pretty easy, once you confess your true feelings.


_Hi Guys. So I haven't actually got much to say today. I said to look our for more updates from me, and so here I am. I have wrote some more one-shot type things too, and a few short stories. I am getting back into the swing of things. Well, I hope you enjoy this one-shot. I am actually really happy with it, I was freaking out on twitter when I completed it :P I would just like to say thanks for Maria (**MariaBernal**) for being my BETA. Well that is it all I have to say, wow, the first time I am actually speechless. _

**Enjoy (:**

_**- - - -**_

'Guys, I want to have a lie down, so can you keep it down please, or go out or something' I went into my room, shut the door, climbed into my bed, and snuggled up to the pillow. I hope they go. I want my alone time....well it's not really alone if you know a certain someone is going to join you, is it?

'Yeah, I think I will go and have a lay down before we go out tonight. You two go explore the town or something?' I heard Shane suggest, it was followed by a oh-so-obvious fake yawn.

I turned my head when I heard the door open. Caitlyn's head popped around 'Right, I shall see you later, me and Nate are going to go explore the town. Shane is staying behind to, he has gone to his apartment, with Nate, and I am going to meet him there. Bye sis, love you'

I nodded. 'Oh okay. Have fun, tell Nate the same. Love you'

And with that she was gone. I waited until I heard the front door close and got out my phone to text Shane and give him the all clear.

_Cait has gone, babe. Come round when Nate has. M xx_

..and send.

But, 5 minutes later, came the knock at the door I had been waiting for.

'It's open!' I yelled from my bedroom. I couldn't be bothered to get out of bed. Do you blame me? These beds are comfy, once you are in them, it is hard to get out.

I heard the door creak, and then I was joined on the bed.

His arm was wrapped around my waist, his head was resting on my neck and he was lightly kissing my collar bone.

'Finally some alone time. It's been too long' I whispered as Shane sucked on my neck.

He moaned and lifted his head, 'Mitchie? Babe, why don't we just tell them. They'll be fine with it'

I thought for a minute. Are we ready to tell people? Are we ready for the world to know us?

I sighed 'Shane, I'd love for that more than anything, because then we wouldn't have to hide, but...' I trailed off.

'But what?...But you are ashamed? Embarrassed? What?'

I was shocked, why would he think that? 'No, never! I would never feel like that about you and you know it. So why suggest it?'

He nodded, 'I know, I'm sorry. It's just I don't want to hide you Mitchie.' He turned us, as so he was hovering above me, and we were looking into each others eyes. ' You are amazing and you are mine and I just want everyone to know that. I'm proud to be your boyfriend Mitchie, I hope you know that'

I lightly chuckled. He is just too sweet. 'I know baby, It's just...' I gulped 'It's just that I am scared. Scared just like I was when we got into this relationship. Scared just like when I think about us breaking up, and me not just losing a boyfriend, but also a best friend. It's nothing to do with being ashamed of you Shane, because I certainly am not. You are the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I don't want to lose you. And I am scared that by everybody knowing, they will try their hardest to break us, and I couldn't handle that Shane. I'm not strong enough.'

After I finished my little speech, Shane pulled me into him, and hugged me as tight as he could. I gripped on with all my might, and silently sobbed. I do get very emotional when I think about not being with Shane.

Several minutes later, we pulled apart and he looked me directly in the eyes, and began to speak 'Mitchie, listen to me. There is nothing, I repeat nothing, for you to be afraid of. Nobody is going to hate us, or talk about us, or make fun of us, or try and break us up. And we are never, ever going to break up....'

I butted in 'We might.' He placed a finger to my lips and continued.

'Let me finish. I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time Mitch, I just didn't know how or when to, and I figure that this is the perfect time to do so.' He stopped to take a breath and gulp. 'I think, well I know that I....I am in love with you Mitchie Torres'

I gasped, letting his words sink in. Surely, he didn't mean to say that. I wasn't sure how to respond, but my mouth spoke before I had time to think 'I love you too' I smiled ' I really do love you Shane Gray'

And the more and more times I repeated it, and let it swirl around in my head, the more I knew that I was in actual love with this gorgeous guy.

The sweetest, most cheesy grin appeared across his face. The smile that had me melting every time I saw it. And It was not too long followed by my own million watt grin.

'You do now know how glad I am to hear you say those words' with that he leant down and kissed me full on the lips.

I responded straight away, putting everything I felt into it, so he would know I was telling the truth. The kiss intensified and before I knew it, our tongues was in a battle of dominance. Shane's hands were firmly on my waist, while mine were holding onto his neck, my finger tips playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

What felt like, forever later, but in actual fact was only a few minutes, we pulled back. Both of us gasping for breath, but both of us, still with the unmistakable lovesick smiles upon our faces.

After the kiss, to christen our love, we just cuddled together. My head laying on his chest, breathing in his gorgeous scent, and Shane resting his chin just on the top of mine. I could hear his heart beating ten to a dozen, the same sensation my heart was experiencing at this very moment in time.

And from that point onwards, I knew that in Shane's arms is where I belonged and where I planned to stay for eternity.

- - - -

**Thoughts? xx**


End file.
